


Day 5: Kissing - Quentin and Evan

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [5]
Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 5, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, it was completely necessary to include Velocidad, jealous Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin is not happy with who he and Evan have been paired up with for a homework assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Kissing - Quentin and Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is pretty bad, oh well.  
> If you don't know who Gabriel Cohuelo is I am sad, but he's the second mutant in Hope's Five Lights.

Quentin bit his lip deeply and narrowed his eyes as he leant forwards on his desk, watching Evan intently. He sat in his chosen seat at the back of the class, flicking his pen between his fingers. Evan, however, was sat in the front row, his posture perfect, and his attention on the class one hundred percent.

Dropping his head to the desk, Quentin sighed heavily. He couldn't understand why or how he reached this point. Because, _no_ , it is _not_ okay for Quentin Quire to actually be infatuated with someone. Especially not a good-boy, little nerd like _Evan Sabahnur_.

He risked another glance to the front of the class and, _dammit_ , of course, that wasn't a good idea. Because Idie took that moment to lean in and whisper something to Evan that made him chuckle near-silently and blush in that stupid, perfect way.

Moaning, Quentin hit his head repetitively on the desk.

"Mr Quire?" Hank McCoy pointedly cleared his throat from where he stood in front the black board. "Do you have something to contribute?"

"Nope. I'm all out." Quentin replied, looking up with a sarcastic smile.

"Then, I suggest you pay attention." Came the sharp response, before McCoy quickly returned his focus to the rest of the class. "Your homework for next lesson is to discuss your findings from this experiment with a partner from another group and construct a two hundred word conclusion between you."

Quentin groaned again, rolling his eyes. How was it fair he had to be stuck wasting his evening writing chemistry notes with some sad nerd?

"...Idie and Santo; Gabriel and Quentin-"

"Wait!" Quentin objected, snapping up at the sound of his name. "Why do I get stuck with not-so-speedster?!" He argued, throwing out his arm out towards Gabriel, who sat at an adjacent desk, looking equally irritable.

"Hey, I'm not psyched about it either, Omega..." Gabriel mumbled, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't ask for your input, Speedy Gonzales." Quentin snapped.

"What did you just call me?!" Gabriel shot a sharp glare at Quentin.

"Bite me." Quentin growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Boys, I will not be changing your pairings, so I am afraid you will just have to find a way to cope." Dr McCoy stated, a strange, smug undertone hidden in his voice. "And that leaves Evan and Julian."

" _What_?" Quentin exclaimed before he could stop himself. He wasn't blind to Julian's blatant attractiveness and he could barely contain his jealousy that someone so potentially appealing was going to be alone with _his_ Evan. Blushing, he stood and left the classroom quickly, ignoring Dr McCoy's protests (who was stating that a couple minutes of class still remained) and fell against the wall outside.

"You do realize we actually have to get this work done?" Gabriel's voice caused Quentin to start.

"I'll get your findings from your mind. Simple." Quentin shrugged.

"And how am I-"

"You, _Speedy Gonzales_ ," Quentin purred, enjoying how much the name irritated Gabriel. "Should leave me alone before I start screwing with that pretty, little of head of yours."

"Just try it, Quire!" Gabriel growled, stepping up to Quentin. Their eyes connected for a moment, before Quentin noticed Evan pass by them.

"Hey, nerd!" Quentin called, jogging after him, completely ignoring Gabriel.

"Making friends as always, I see, Quentin." Evan noted with an unamused tone.

"Come on, Ev. You know Gabriel's a total tool!" Quentin moaned, his tone almost pleading for Evan's attention. "Speaking of total tools, Keller's your partner, right?"

"I happen to quite like Hellion. He's funny." Evan smiled shyly, hugging his books to his chest.

"He's an arrogant jerk." Quentin stated harshly.

"So are you." Evan chuckled.

"Yeah, but I..." Quentin trailed off, lacking an argument. "Shut up, 2pocalypse."

"Don't call me that." Evan warned, suddenly serious.

"Relax, freak show. It's just a nickname." Quentin smirked, punching Evan lightly on the arm, because, _hell no_ , he wasn't going to be seen talking civilly with Genesis.

"Are we done here?" Evan rolled his eyes, before dropping his gaze to where Julian stood across the hall, in a heated discussion with Santo about something trivial and perfectly dull. Blushing a little, Evan bit his lip. "I have work to do..."

"No! I so know that look!" Quentin snapped suddenly, forcing his index finger into Evan's face. "You're so into him."

"Nope." Evan replied simply with a sweet smile.

"Yes!" Quentin countered, taking Evan's shoulders.

"What's your problem, Q?" Evan chuckled, stopping and leaning back against the wall.

"I don't have a problem." Quentin stated firmly, though the jealously was clear in his tone.

"No?" Evan raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Julian and I should probably-"

" _Stop_!" Quentin ordered, pushing Evan more against the wall and kissing him deeply. Only when he felt Evan relax and kiss him back, did Quentin realize that he'd actually just  kissed Evan Sabahnur. In the middle of school. And, _oh fuck_ , what was he doing?! But still, he couldn't pull away, instead choosing to deepen the kiss because, _holy crap_ , Evan wasn't pushing him away. His heart was racing and he couldn't quite organize his thoughts.

"Quentin..." Evan separated their lips for a short moment. "What was that?"

"Nothing?" Quentin replied with a blush, before kissing Evan again.

"Are you jealous?" Evan giggled. "Of me and Julian?"

"No!" Quentin answered too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Evan teased, draping his arms over Quentin's shoulders.

"Yeah, totally." Quentin cleared his throat in a failed attempt to appear casual.

"Can you kiss me again, please?" Evan asked with a blush.

"What?" Quentin frowned before Evan's words registered with him. "Oh! Yeah. Sure."

Kissing Evan gently, Quentin relaxed, smirking against Evan's lips.

"Yeah, I think I like that." Evan noted, blushing more.

"You're such an idiot." Quentin laughed, regaining his typical confidence. Pushing his body against Evan's more now, Quentin deepened the kiss, more than satisfied with his success.

"Mr Quire, am I going to have to write you a detention slip for inappropriate displays of affection?" Professor Beaubier commented as he past the pair.

"Hey! Why is it just me?!" Quentin protested, pulling away only for the purpose of arguing with authority.

"Quentin, put him down. You both have mid-terms to study for." Jean-Paul replied with a subtle eye roll as he walked away.

Turning back to Evan, Quentin noted that he was blushing more than ever now.

"Oh, relax, Boy Scout!" Quentin laughed, pushing a gentle kiss to Evan's nose.

"He's right, we should be studying..." Evan replied quietly. "I should... I... I need to..."

"Shut up, yeah?" Quentin sighed in an exaggerated, exasperated manner and rolled his eyes.

"I like you kissing me, Q. I kinda want to do that more often." Evan confessed lowly, his voice barely audible.

"Sure." Quentin smirked, stepping back. "You know where my room is if you feel like you wanna try again."

"Q? Umm... Am I your boyfriend now?" Evan asked quietly, generally confused by the whole situation.

"Do you want that?" Quentin attempted to play down his own excitement at the prospect.

"I think so..." Evan's deep blush quickly returned.

"Then, sure." Quentin shrugged, trying to appear careless. "Now, I apparently have a date with the shittiest speedster on earth."

As if he had been waiting for the perfect moment to make an entrance, Gabriel sped past in that second, plucking Quentin's exercise book from his hands.

"Thanks for the notes, jackass." He called back, disappearing from sight in under a second.

"Hey, look at that! My evening just opened up!" Quentin smirked, pulling Evan closer and kissing him once again.

"I should be helping Hellion..." Evan whispered between kisses.

"Nope. You should be coming back to my room." Quentin corrected, wrapping his arm around Evan's shoulders and guiding him down the corridor. "Which you are!"

" _Q_..." Evan sighed, a warning tone in his voice.

"Do you wanna make out with me or not?" Quentin questioned bluntly, again, rolling his eyes. Evan blushed, looking away in response. "Exactly. Take a night off to relax, nerd."

Once again, Evan's blush intensified, now accompanied by his trademark, shy grin. "Okay."


End file.
